Assorted Lemon, With a taste of Bizarre
by PushingYouAway
Summary: Raven and Slade lemon. It all starts with a party! LOL. Rated M for sex. Review!
1. The Party

Heyyyy it's my first Lemonfic so please be kind :P

* * *

><p>Raven looked on unamused as the drunk happenings of her teammates happened around her. Starfire and Robin were making out, whatever Jinx and Flash were doing, she couldn't tell, Cyborg was busy doing Bee while Aqualad and Speedy were... She'd rather not say.<p>

Clad in bare-back top with a plunging neckline exposing part of her cleavage, black shorts and wearing five-inches heels, with her hair a little past her shoulders, it was a surprise her drunken teammates weren't messing around with her. That's probably because she had cast a spell over everyone to not see her.

Sighing as she witnessed the lusty chaos around her, she went back to her room, turning on the lights as she entered.

02:45 AM, The clock next to her bed showed.

_That's pretty late. So it took them about two hours to get drunk? Remind me to tell Robin what a 'great' party it was. _

When the Boy Wonder said it would be matured, he really meant it.

A voice from the corner of the room startled her. "Long time no see, Raven."

She turned around in shock as she saw Slade leaning against the wall, arms folded in his usual cool manner.

She took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to keep her cool, raising her right hand to form a dark orb towards him.

"Why, paying a visit to my ex of course. Especially when her friends aren't around." He stepped closer. She stepped further away, and all of a sudden felt two strong hands around her waist. The Slade in front of her had vanished, while a grey metal box lay on the ground.

_A hologram. _

She looked upwards towards her right and saw his left eye looking steadily down at her.

"Really, Raven. How long has it been?"

"Three months, two weeks and five days. Let go of me!" Her eyes flashed white as she struggled against his firm grip. His hands went right up to her breasts, stopping her from struggling.

_Keep calm... Those drunkards outside would be wondering what's going on and pestering me if I were to fight him... Damn, I forgot. They can't see me. He damn well chose the perfect timing. That bastard. _

"Why... why did you just-"

His hands invaded her further, with his right hand sliding down into her shorts while his left hand slowly squeezed her breasts softly.

"I told you. I came back for you."

"You psychotic -"

In a flash he had ripped off her top and flipped her onto the bed, with him on top of her. His mask fell off, revealing a younger face and two piercing icy-blue eyes.

"I have to thank your father for my new face, Raven. They restored every single bit of me, even my eye and my age. Though I still have my Super Soldier abilities, of course. Did you miss me?" He chuckled softly as he felt her shiver under him.

"You can't do a thing now, can you? Not even using your powers to avoid attention. Funny, with you standing in the middle of the room, how did you manage to escape unnoticed?" He lowered himself closer to her, feeling her inhale deeply. "If I were them, I would already be fucking you like no tomorrow."

Her eyes widened as he finished his last sentence. He noticed her reaction, and smiled with amusement. "That idea can be considered." Feeling her squirm under him was even better. But there was no time to waste. He ran his fingers back and forth her stomach and circling them around her nipples. _Why does this have to feel so good? _She quivered as he slowly and gently bit her neck, letting out a small gasp as he moved on to her breasts. _Oh Azar why does this have to feel so good even though he's banged me so many other times- _She let a moan as his tongue pressed against her nipple as his right hand massaged her left. He moved up again to kiss her, and she reciprocated it by letting her hand feel his jaw.

_What on earth are you doing, Raven... He's your ex. Your team's biggest enemy. And now you're sleeping with him again... This cycle sounds all too familiar. I just hope Robin won't barge in like he did last ti -" _

His hands pulled down her shorts and undergarment at the same time, as she struggled to undo his utility belt. He tugged at her lower lip playfully as she gave a small laugh. He pulled her closer to him, feeling her soft hair as he buried his head into her neck, leaving his marks on her. She was liking it alright. Doesn't take much for her to open up... They didn't break up on purpose either. She phased him out of his super suit as she rolled over to get on top of him. As her right hand slid under his neck, he pushed her head gently towards him to lock his lips with hers, while her left hand went for his larger-than-average erect member, stroking and gripping it, running her hand up and down. Slade gave out a deep soft moan as he became harder, and he kissed her again, with his hand sliding past her stomach and finally between her thighs. Pushing two fingers into her, he warmed her up with his foreplay as he pushed in and out. The warmth between her thighs spread and the intensity was deepening as she and Slade gasped in pleasure from each other's foreplay.

Slade slowly sat upright, laying Raven down as he spread her legs open and used his hand to guide his penis into her. Upon entering her he began to thrust at a quick speed. That girl didn't deserve no mercy. Not her first time either.

Her cries of pleasure came with each thrust, as she adjusted her abdomen to move with him as well. He gradually quickened to progress beyond normal speed, causing her to moan even louder and harder. They finally came together, groaning together as his essence mixed with hers. The wet smacks of skin against skin resounded again and again as he continued thrusting into her, with each thrust accompanied by a small shot of cum, filling her up. Eventually it started dripping out of her as more and more came, and Slade decided to get her into a new position.

Carrying her to get on top of him, he started thrusting upwards, with bigger shots of cum entering her with each thrust. The cum was flowing out steadily, and they were both loving it more, with each thrust and groan and Raven holding on so tightly to him, locking lips with him every now and then. His hands were on her ass, moving it up and down as he drilled his manhood into her.

"Slade- " She was cut off as he hit the right spot, causing her to cry out and rub herself against him. To stop herself she had been making out with him for over 5 minutes or so, and Slade finally slowed down, laying her down to the bed as he knelt, hand on his member and masturbating it furiously as a jet spray of his cum drenched Raven's torso as she arched her back.

Getting up, she took his penis in her mouth, setting her tongue on all available areas. She pushed it upwards to make it touch his abs, and gave it a long and malicious lick from bottom to top, causing Slade to let out a hard groan.

"Mother of God..." he inhaled before continuing, "You've been training, haven't you?"

She looked up at him, giving a mischievous smile, which maddened him to the core. Grabbing a fistful of her hair he pushed her gently towards him, and she obliged, sucking it even harder. He put his hands on her shoulder to push her back, just in time to spray her body a second time with his cum.

The lovers collapsed back to bed, breathing heavily and in each others arms. Slade pulled her closer to him as she lay her head on his chest, exhausted.

"That was the best fuck we ever had," he chuckled slightly as he said it, "I'll drop in some other time. Do tell Robin the party was a blast and that they could have more."

Raven smiled as she hugged him tighter.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Ok, now review (: I know I'm an amateur, that's why I gotta...uh, practice. LOL! Yep, the background of the story is just that Slade and Raven broke up because of the pressure by Robin when he walked in on them making love. More to come!<p>

- T


	2. Chapter 2

LOL sorry for the huge long and unforgivable break I had taken...I hope you guys are ready for this?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Aftermath<p>

After that night with Slade, Raven never expected him to pester her anymore. Dismissing it as a night where both only wanted pleasure, it was concluded that their relationship was purely physical. She was over him, and they had to separate because of obvious reasons. The only possible reason he suddenly came back was probably the fact that he was tired of using his hands.

_One week later..._

"Okay team!" Robin's face flashed on the huge screen in the Ops Room. "We've been tipped by a citizen that he saw a few of Slade's minions around the Nuclear Research Building of the city. He's back again." He gnashed his teeth together in anger. "We will find him. I don't know what he's up to, but the Nuclear centre isn't something to be taken lightly. Move out team!"

The screen went blank in a strip of light.

Before long, the team had arrived at the newly-built research facility, which occupied more than four soccer fields. Robin arrived on his R-Cycle.

"Okay. Star and I will search Building A. Cyborg, B. Beast Boy, C. And Raven will take the last one. Titans, GO!"

* * *

><p><em>"What the fuck is he trying to do?" <em>Raven thought irritably as she flew through the evacuated research rooms and machinery. Before she could answer herself, a laser missed her by an earshot, hitting the wall in front of her. Turning back, she saw around 20 of his robotic minions surrounding her in a circle.

"Well...At least I have something to do now." She muttered as she started slicing the bots with her energy-infused hands. "No throwing of any objects here...that clever bastard."

Lucky for her, there were only a few to handle. It wasn't even ten minutes when she finished with the last one. Taking a step backward, she tried to think of why would he even send those to her. Shouldn't it be the others? Or maybe her other team members are fighting them already? She hated moments like these when she tried to see through Slade's mind. It was impossible.

She gasped in horror as a hand shot out to cover her mouth, holding her body close to his.

_Who else could it be, dammit?! _

"Hi darling." He let the words hang in the air for some time, slipping his hand down from her mouth to fondle with her physical assets. "It's been quite a while since I've seen you. Apart from on the television, of course."

She turned her head to glare at him. "What d'you want?"

"The same thing as always." He reached up again to unhook her cape, letting it smoothly fall to the floor.

"Here?! Now? Are you crazy, Slade?"

"I'm afraid I am, for you." He chuckled softly, turning her to face him. "Don't worry, I've sent your team mates entertaining distractions so they'll forget about you." He proceeded to undress her.

"I don't think you should feel out of place here. After all, it's not your first time being fucked outside your bedroom." He smirked and unzipped his pants to reveal his pride.

He kissed her and she kissed back, feeling more intense by the moment. His hands were ravaging her body now, squeezing her breasts gently and making her moan softly into his mouth. He loved it, and his hands roamed more daringly than ever, down to her ass and caressing it.

Her hand reciprocated by massaging his cock, feeling its heat and desire. He leaned against the wall as she bent down to take it in her mouth, with his balls in first and slowly, upwards. She loved how this could make him groan so hard, as well as his member becoming more rigid and fun to play with. She sucked it as he pushed her head towards his groin, unable to control his desire for more. He came in her mouth and her and she swallowed it whole, just the way she knew he liked. They kissed again as he pushed Raven down on the table gently, rubbing her wet pussy and circling around her breasts.

He entered her and started to thrust hard. Her legs opened wider for him to enter more into her, feeling his balls hit against her as he pounded her madly. His deep breathing mixed with her ecstatic cries of pleasure as he continued to fuck her. His hands grabbed her double D's, heightening her adrenaline and cries. It made him want more.

Her legs were hooked around him as he lifted her up, with the two still connected to each other. Her pale skin glistened with sweat as she struggled to catch her breath. He set her on the parapet of the window, allowing only her elbows to rest against it with more than half her body in his control. He liked being the dominating partner. With Raven under his control, he didn't need to take over the world anymore. Rather, the world was already his.

His strong arms held her legs and abdomen and he continued thrusting. He soon came into her with a huge groan, emptying his load into her love machine, taking in every drop of him. His cock erupted with his power again as he continued to fill her with his hot seed. Raven's head was facing sideways, covered by her hair, panting from all the moans and cries. Her head tilted to him, looking at him faintly. He bent forward to carry her again, this time on a chair with her on top of him. His fingers squeezed her ass for awhile as he started to move it up and down on his cock.

She buried her face into his shoulder and clutched his back, digging her nails into him as the pleasure sent waves over her body. Her body was bouncing on him, with the loud and wet smacks joining in their moans and ragged breathing. Raven's body arched as she went faster, allowing Slade the chance at her nipples as he devoured each breast with passion.

It all felt too good at once for her to handle. She came as she let go of a long and sharp cry. Her legs were starting to feel numb but her body wanted more.

More lust.

Her lips locked onto his as she slowed down, letting him come in her for a final time. Some had dripped out onto him, but that wasn't a problem since she would clean him up later. As he stood up for her to suck it off him again, he shot another load unintentionally into her again before finally becoming soft.

"I hoped you enjoyed your mission," he said as he lifted Raven's chin to deliver his farewell kiss.

* * *

><p>"He really went hardcore tonight in exhausting each of us." Robin said with a frown as he surveyed the team.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review :D<strong>


End file.
